


Baby Names

by catmig



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 09:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15482685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catmig/pseuds/catmig
Summary: tumblr prompt: Adena trying to pick out names for their baby and she keeps coming up with weird ones and weird spellings and so then kat is like no you don’t get to name out child ur names are crazy. Then she picks out names based off of the gender like with the plants. Then all hell breaks lose and they end up calling Jane and Sutton





	Baby Names

Adena was 5 weeks away from popping out baby Edison El-Amin and Kat was on high alert, baby proofing everything, and overthinking everything. But what was killing her the most was that Adena had yet to pick out a name. 

They had come to an agreement that Adena would finalize the names. They didn’t know whether it was going to be a boy or girl. But they decided that since Adena was carrying she had the final say in the names. However, her calm, beautiful, intelligent, in control, confident, wife had become uncharacteristically indecisive. 

“What about Zelda?” Adena said, staring at her laptop propped up on her stomach.

“Like the video game?” Kat asked while rubbing Adena’s feet on the other end of the couch.

“What video game?”

“Never mind,” Kat laughed, forgetting her wife probably didn’t play early 90s video games as a child. 

“Ooh or Zorro?”

“That one was a joke right?” Kat was laughing, but Adena was not laughing at all and went back to her search. One thing Kat did get used to was Adena’s up and down moves throughout pregnancy, and she should have known better than to not take Adena seriously during times like this. 

“What about Isabell but with a ‘z’?”

“Babe, seriously…what’s the deal with the Z’s?” Kat couldn’t help but laugh this time. But Adena was cranky and she pulled her legs away from Kat’s lap and put the laptop down

“You know what, this is a lot of pressure, and you are not being helpful. So I’m done. You name it.” Adena got up from the couch and slowly made her way to the kitchen for a snack. 

“How about we just call it ‘it’? Like that creepy clown movie?” Kat joked, trying to lighten the mood with her wife to no avail. “Fine,” she groaned, and picked up Adena’s laptop to continue on the baby name website. After a few minutes she got frustrated. “Hey what about Francis, like Francis the Ficus?”

“No!” Adena yelled from the kitchen and came waddling back in the room. “We are not naming the baby like you named your plants!”

“Well it’s better than naming it Zinc or Xerox or something!” Kat defended. Both in a defiant stare down with each other. “And what was wrong with the name of my plants anyway??”

“Ugh,” Adena groaned and grabbed her cell phone from the counter and threw it at Kat. “Call Jane and Sutton. Tell them to pick a name. I cannot do this anymore.”

Kat obediently pressed the buttons to call Jane who responded with “I don’t see what’s wrong with naming her Jane.” And Kat immediately hung up, and began to dial Sutton who then said “I think Sutton for a girl and Brady for a boy. I don’t understand why this is even a question.”

“Screw it,” Kat said as she hung up the phone. “Let’s go with Xerox.”


End file.
